ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Static
Edward Catrell, better known under his professional name of Eddie Static, is an American Professional Wrestler from Orange County, California and he currently wrestles for Xtreme Championship Wrestling Alliance. Early life He was the youngest child to the Catrell family who resided in Orange County. Like his older brother James (Jamie), he was heavily involved in music. He shared his brothers taste, but Eddie leaned more on the Punk Rock side of things. His favorite band growing up was The Misfits. He, also like Jamie, took guitar lessons and is now one bad mother-effing guitar player. Personality Taken from his biography, from xcwa.com: :"Much like his brother. He's loud, cocky, can be vulgar and also childish at times. According to him, God was getting bored up in heaven, so he decided to be reborn on earth.. and out popped the sexy beast that is Eddie Static." :"The musical interest in the family didn't stop at Jamie, and just like his brother, Eddie is skilled on the guitar. He'll play a piece for his close friends, and often challenge people to "rock-offs", even despite most of the challengee's don't play instruments. He's also a video game fanatic, but not Pokemon. To newer people he keeps to himself pretty much, but that ends once he's warmed up to them." Performance Taken from his biography, from xcwa.com :"punk.STATIC. like his brother, eddie has mixed together his own style. he adds a technical base with the aerial stylings, and there you go. Inside the ring, Eddie is aggressive. He won't stop until he knows very well that his opponent is done. He takes a lot of risks which are often seen as unnessicary.. but that is how he is. If the rivalry between he and his opponent is a big one, he's not above humiliating them. Career Eddie debuted in the XCWA on July 23, 2007 as a surprise to his brother. The event XCWA event was Storm Front, and there was an open battle royal to whomever was not entered in a match. Eddie thought this would be a good time to debut, so he signed up for the battle royal. Once the night came, he won the match and his next match, at the next proceeding Danger Zone event, was against Josh Lazlow, the man who defeated Jamie Static at Storm Front. Eddie won this match as well. He gained spotlight as an Undefeated Rookie Sensation. Well .. that wouldn't last for long. His next match was against Tyler Silvano. Silvano was one of the men that Eddie defeated in his debut Battle Royal. Eddie would lose this match, but at the next event, Deliberate Actions, he bounced back. He won a match against Tyler Rage .. and in this match, the young Static won his first championship in his career. The XCWA Intercontinental Championship. In Wrestling Finishing Moves :* punk.STATIC.paranoia Spinning Unprettier Signature Moves :* 'The Static Age' - Corkscrew Neckbreaker. :* 'The White Noise' - Piggyback Stunner :* 'Dreams in Digital' - Sliced Bread #2. Nick Names :* punk static :* the o.c. bad boy :* tenacious e Championships and Accomplishments :* Xtreme Championship Wrestling Alliance Intercontinental Champion (current) Entrance Themes :* Opticon by Orgy :* Six Barrel ShotGun by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club Jamie Static Notable Allies :*Jamie Static S S S